


Screw the story - winteriron

by LoviNek



Series: Writing prompts [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: After one night stand, Domestic Avengers, M/M, NO ONE KNOWS, Steve is concerned, Tony is mooning over Bucky, Tony sleeps in weird places, on Tony's part, some sexy thoughts, they can't keep their hand to themselves, they don't care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-08 11:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19106437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoviNek/pseuds/LoviNek
Summary: Prompt: "If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything."Tony wakes up on the kitchen floor by Steve and don't want to explain why he was sleeping there.





	Screw the story - winteriron

It was very late. Or very early, depending on how you looked at it. For Tony ot was very late, but for him it was always late when he didn't sleep. It was that kind of time no one was almost awake, just beginning of the new day. Sun wasn't up yet, but it wasn't that dark anymore too. It was quiet and peaceful and Tony let himself close his eyes and hang his head down, forehead againdt the counter as he was sitting on the stool in the kitchen, warm mug of coffee in his hands. It was quiet, just like it was months ago when he was living there alone, when there was no one to push him to eat or drag him out of workshop, or watch movies on Friday evening to relax. It was just so quiet...

"You care to share why you are sleeping on the kitchen's floor?"

Tony blinked slowly and first what he saw were naked feet. Huh... Means Steve woke up and was before his run. Tony groaned and forced himself up to sit, before he even looked up at Steve.

"You are awfully chirpy in the morning." Tony said, his voice hoarse mess.

"You would be too, if you started sleeping in bed and not on the floor. What you were even doing here, Tony? I thought you went to bed after movie night."

Tony was too tired to blush as he was slowly getting up, helping himself with the stool. Or he just didn't completely understood Steve's words for that few seconds, until he was upright and thinking again.

"I did. But then I didn't sleep. So I went to workshop. And then came here."

"Hm... As you were here, did you saw Bucky? I wanted to ask him if he wants to go for a run."

Now Tony could feel the blush coming, but he was already hidden behind the mug of now cold coffee and he was red from forcing himself up. "Nah, maybe he is on the roof again? You know how he gets sometimes, wanting to be alone."

"Yeah... I will look for him later. Go get some sleep, Tony." Steve turned away, preparing some light food for himself and Tony used that to leave the kitchen quickly.

 

 

 

"Steve caught me sleeping on the floor in kitchen, then asked about you. You didn't see me, I didn't see you, I was in workshop, then kitchen, nothing happened."

Bucky blinked slowly at him from the bed, sheet draped over his hips, his naked chwst making Tony zone out. Chest and that metal arm and Tony suddenly remembered how good it felt to touch it, how Bucky's muscles shifted under his palms, how pretty Bucky sounded when Tony found his special spot under his right ear...

"Nothing happened?"

"If we both stick to the story, they can't prove anything." Tony tried very hard to look at Bucky's face, in his eyes, but it was distracting too. His eyes so blue, his lips still red and so plump, his hair sticking everywhere after Tony was pulling at them...

"And we really don't want them to prove us anything, right? Because nothing happened, right?" as he shifted to get up, Tony felt his mouth going dry as he watched that display of muscles shift beautifully. The sheets dipped down showing off his hip bones and that beautiful v Tony wanted to hip his tongue in...

"We should do that nothing again." he heard himself say. Bucky grinned at him and Tony was lost, already coming closer to the bed. "Screw story, I'm gonna make you scream so loud everyone gonna know."

"Prove it then." Bucky reached for Tony, already pushing his shirt up, hands touching Tony already. That made Tony groan loudly, all the thoughts why it wasn't good were gone. Bucky's cocky smile was too tempting and people always said Tony was shelfish one. He saw Bucky, he liked it, so he took it. 


End file.
